


Letting History Play Out

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 303: Crash. Set during ‘Time Crash’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Letting History Play Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 303: Crash. Set during ‘Time Crash’.

He looks at his fifth self, who has just recently lost Adric. He thinks he knows grief. He’s seen nothing yet.

The Doctor considers warning his younger self of what is to come. Of preventing himself from being alone, the only Time Lord, with Gallifrey having burned years ago and the Master having died in his arms just yesterday.

But then, he might miss out on meeting Rose Tyler, and Martha Jones, and Peri and Ace and all those wonderful people he’s loved over the years.

He can’t do that, but he still wishes he could spare himself the pain.


End file.
